


La Tour de Londres

by Litany_Riddle



Series: Les Choses Que Je Fais Par Amour... de la Fanfiction. [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst and Humor, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Discord Fics GOT, Escape, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Historical References, Implied/Referenced Torture, Self-Insert, Tower of London
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litany_Riddle/pseuds/Litany_Riddle
Summary: Deux vaillants héros tentent de sauver une Demoiselle en détresse... Mais peut-être ont-ils besoin de l'aide d'une autre demoiselle ?
Series: Les Choses Que Je Fais Par Amour... de la Fanfiction. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175426
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	La Tour de Londres

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Les tortures de Myrcella](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715348) by [Onuuki_de_Mordria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria). 



> Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'atelier 4 du Discord “Fics GOT” , portant sur des personnages.  
> J’ai écrit sur le personnage 2 : Myrcella Barathéon, et le personnage 4 : Shae, en prenant 10 minutes pour Myrcella et 45 minutes pour Shae.

Ils étaient en terrain hostile. Arriver à la Tour de Londres par la Tamise était la chose la plus commune, mais les quelques entrées donnant sur le fleuve étaient bien gardées… Aussi avaient-ils choisi de lancer un grappin sur le côté du rempart extérieur le moins bien gardé.

ç’eut été difficile en d’autres temps, mais le règne du roi actuel, Joffrey Premier du Nom, était terriblement bancal : la gestion des tâches administratives était catastrophique, plus rien n’était fonctionnel à cent pour cent, aussi manquait-il des gardes, et il y avait des heures creuses dans les tours de garde.

Nos deux compères s’étaient bien renseignés avant. En soudoyant le lieutenant avec beaucoup d’alcool et du sexe pas très propre.

Tom : attends… qui a fait la partie sexuelle ?

Litany : c’est pas très important, Tom… Allons sauver la Demoiselle en détresse, plutôt.

Tom : On sauvera la Demoiselle en détresse quand je saurais qui de nous deux a offert ses faveurs !

Litany : si ça se trouve c’était aucun de nous deux.

Tom : Oh, tu m’embrouille !

Et il lança son grappin…. qui vint rebondir à quelques centimètres de Litany dans un bruit sourd.

-Tu as failli me tuer !

-C’est quand on essaie pas qu’on a le plus de chance de réussir, finalement…

La femme soupira.

-Passe-moi le grappin.

En tenue noire de Ninja, Litany fit tournoyer son grappin comme personne, et comme personne, heurta le milieu du mur dans un tonitruant bruit de ferraille raclée contre la pierre.

-Oh ! On va se faire repérer, là !

Quand soudain, une petite ombre fluide et rapide apparut devant eux. Une capuche s’abaissa et les deux pseudo preux chevaliers purent découvrir sous une pluie de boucles noires, le charmant visage de…

-Shae !

S’exclamèrent-ils de concert.

-Vous êtes moins discrets que des sonneurs de trompe, leur balança la jeune ex prostituée avec un air goguenard et un demi sourire bien à elle.

-Mais comment tu nous a fait peur !

-Et si vous restez ici, vous aurez des raisons d’avoir peur… Suivez-moi, si vous voulez vivre !

Et la jeune femme de lancer une pierre à laquelle était accroché un grâcieux linge de soie noire qui virevolta jusqu’en haut des rempart, où le tout atteri avec un petit “ploc”.

Tom et Litany regardèrent leur grappin, puis se regardèrent l’un l’autre.

-J’y peux rien ! s’énerva Tom. Mon domaine à la base c’est la magie.

-Ouais, c’est pour ça que t’es sappé en noir tout le temps.

-Je m’habille comme je veux !

-Dépêchez-vous de grimper ! les tença Shae du haut du rempart avec son charmant accent.

-Alors, qui va grimper en robe, hein ? ricana Litany en se frottant les mains.

-Je fais tout en robe, abrutie, et ça me réussit plutôt bien.

-Mouais… sauf le skate, hein…

Rendus en haut des remparts, le vent soufflait nettement plus fort, et les décoiffa tous. Ils se rendirent, guidés par Shae, dans une des tourelles.

-Nous avons environ dix minutes pour passer la deuxième enceinte et le rempart intérieur.

-Hum, dis-moi, la partie des jambes en l’air avec le lieutenant de la garde, ce serait pas toi, qui l’aurait faite ? demanda Tom.

Shae lui sourit avec dédain tout en le reluquant de bas en haut, sans rien répondre.

-Si j’ai bien compris on va rester très flous sur cette question ?

Aucune des deux femmes ne lui répondit non plus, mais elles se dépéchèrent de descendre les escaliers.

-A présent, tu te tais ! ordonna Shae.

Ils traversèrent la cours à toute vitesse, vêtus de noir, tels des ombres, et entrèrent dans la deuxième enceinte par une petite porte à l’est. La suite se déroula avec une petite anicroche : ils durent se tapir tous les trois dans un coin, car un changement d’horaire avait eu lieu dans la garde, et deux hommes passèrent à les frôler dans un des couloirs, heureusement peu éclairés.

Mais finalement, il arrivèrent à la tour principale, la célèbre, sinistre, glaciale et sans égale Tour Blanche. Le donjon par excellence. Avec ses cachots qui descendaient sous le niveau de la Tamise, dans une humidité crépusculaire à faire trembler tous les sujets de haute naissance du royaume. Car c’était là que les puissants en déchéance attendaient soit leur libération, soit une fin tragique…

C’était aussi là que nos trois bienfaiteurs se rendaient.

-Ceci dit, je sais toujours pas ce que je fais là, moi. A part suivre Litany j’ai pas beaucoup de hobbies, dans la vie… On vient à la rescousse de qui, déjà ?

-Shhut ! Lui intima Shae pour la énième fois.

-C’est censé être la dernière cellule du plus bas étage souterrain, c’est ça ? demanda Litany à la belle et farouche jeune femme.

-Oui… Heureusement que je suis venue à votre secours, n’est-ce pas ?

-On s’en sortait pas trop mal, avec Tom…

Shae lui décocha un regard torve.

-Si tu le dis…

Les couloirs suintaient, la torche qu’ils avaient apportée dessinait des ombres menaçantes sur les murs recouverts de mousse, les bruits de leurs pas dans l’eau glacée résonnaient… Ils arrivèrent enfin devant ladite porte. Tom sortit un pied de biche de sa poche.

-Laissez-moi faire.

-Des fois je me dis que c’est dommage, que tu ne puisses plus te servir de ta magie…

-A qui la faute, hein ?

-Vous vous disputerez comme un vieux couple après ! les coupa Shae sous leur grimaces de dégoût. Il faut d’abord la faire sortir de là.

-Mais qu’est-ce que tu en a à faire, de la personne qui est emprisonnée ici ? demanda Tom tout en pesant sur les gonds de la porte avec son pied de biche de toutes ses forces.

-C’est Tyrion… C’est à cause de Tyrion…

Litany baissa les yeux par terre… Pendant un moment, le silence assourdissant ne fut rompu que par les grognements de Tom, puis, soudain, dans un fracas métallique, la porte céda. Tom arracha aussitôt ce qu’il en restait, et s’avança dans la cellule, suivi de Shae avec la torche. Litany, elle, resta à l’entrée pour faire le guet.

Une petite forme se recroquevilla dans les ténèbres. Tom fronça les sourcils. Sous la lumière de la torche, il avait brièvement entrevu un éclat blond argenté qu’il reconnaîtrait entre mille…

-Mais c’est…

-Oui. La Princesse.

A ses mots, un hoquet de terreur émana de la petite forme humaine.

Tom se précipita aussitôt vers elle, mais s’arrêta avant de la toucher.

-Myrcella… Tu ne me connais pas, mais je suis un ami de tes parents… Nous sommes venus te libérer, lui dit-il d’une voix douce.

Des sanglots lui répondirent.

-Que lui est-il arrivé pour qu’elle se retrouve ici ? s’exclama Tom, très concerné soudainement.

-Joffrey est devenu paranoïaque en montant sur le trône… et tu connais son sadisme : il a ordonné qu’elle souffre. Les salles de torture ne sont que deux étages plus haut…

-Pauvre petite chose… murmura Tom.

-Heu dites, vous vous grouillez, ou bien ? fit Litany en passant la tête là où était anciennement la porte de la cellule.

Tom se releva et sortit un masse de sa poche en soupirant :

-Aux grands mots… Mais dès que j’aurais fini, il n’y aura pas de temps à perdre, le vacarme va attirer les gardes.

Et il se rendit aux latrines, retira la planche en bois, et se mis à casser les pierres tout autour.

La masse résonnait dans la pénombre, et à chaque coup, Myrcella se rétractait… Shae posa sa torche et essaya en vain de la réconforter, ce qui ne fit que la faire se recroqueviller encore plus dans son coin. Ses petits pieds nus étaient couverts de saleté, elle se cachait la tête dans les bras. Ses longs et épais cheveux dorés étaient couverts de sang et de crasse, et pourtant, l’éclat, même terni, était ce qui brillait le plus dans cette pièce abandonnée de Dieu et des hommes.

Ils entendirent des cris, et Litany les prévint :

-Les gardes arrivent ! Tom ?

-Shae ! s’écria l’homme en robe noire, tu es assez mince, passe avec Myrcella et rejoignez la barque, Litany et moi on vous suivra !

Shae arracha Myrcella du sol, qui se mit à hurler et se débattre faiblement, mais avec une force extraordinaire pour sa petite corpulence, la jeune femme la jeta dans la Tamise qui passait sous les latrines, et se glissa aussitôt à sa suite.

Tom se remit aussitôt à donner des coups de masse, au désespoir, suant à grosses gouttes.

-Si je n’avais pas pris vingt kilos pendant le premier confinement, j’aurais pu passer, s’arracha les cheveux Litany.

-Oui, mais moi, je peux. Adieu, lui dit Tom avec un sourire sadique en se glissant dans le trou et en se jetant dans la Tamise.

Les gardes jaillirent dans la pièce au moment où Litany reprenait la masse laissée par Tom… Ils ne lui laissèrent pas une chance et la maîtrisèrent sans aucune douceur. S’ils voulaient avoir une chance d’être épargnés, ramener une des responsables de l’évasion de la Princesse Myrcella était un bon début…

_Fin._


End file.
